The Spirit Sisters
by hermy101
Summary: Kataang- The Gaang is presented with a new adventure. Please R&R! Constructive criticism completely welcome!


I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of it's characters. I'm just a huge fan :) Please please PLEASE review! It helps me know what to write. This is my first real fanfiction so please cut me some slack. Enjoy! Oh ya. This story takes place right at the end of season 3.

* * *

The Spirit Sisters

**Chapter One**

Aang and Katara. Katara and Aang. He liked the sound of that. The Gaang was in their new house in Ba Sing Sae. Well, the Gaang plus Mae, Iroh, and Suki. News was that Sokka and Katara's dad would be arriving any day. Aang looked around the room soaking in every detail and wondered what this picture would have looked like to him a couple of months ago. Well, the sight of Zuko making tea, and Iroh teaching (and beating) Sokka at pai sho would have been a joke considering that, a couple of months ago he Zuko and Iroh were tracking him down. He hadn't met Toph, Suki or Mae yet, so most of this picture would be a complete shock, or mystery to him. Aang laughed to himself at the thought. As Aang gazed around the room once more a bubble of happiness swelled inside him. After all that they'ed been through, the world was at peace once more.

"Hey Twinkle Toes!" called Toph. "Come join the party!" Toph was over watching Sokka get creamed by Iroh at Pai Sho. "Shush! I'm trying to concentrate!" said Sokka in a very intense tone. "Concentration is very good for the mind, and for one's self confidence, but I also find that a cup of hot tea is also a great way to nurture the mind." said Iroh. "Two cups of tea coming up Uncle." Zuko smiled and handed Sokka and Iroh cups of tea. Sokka's lips had barely touched the rim of the cup when he slamed it down on the table sending the pai sho pieces across the room. "Hey!" said Iroh, who was not sure whether to be insulted by the immediate rejection of perfectly good tea, or the destruction of his dominated game of pai sho. "I lost my spacesword AND boomerang in the battle!" Sokka exclaimed. "Which means-" Katara, who had been writing furiously on a piece of parchment, groaned... "SHOPPING!"

The gaang exited their house, Sokka at the lead, wondering aloud which armory he should go to first. Aang looked to his side at Katara who had seemed to be so secluded from the rest of them. He silently approached her and took her soft hand, and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" she sighed. "I'm fine. I'm just- confused."

"Why?"

"Well, i'm really happy and excited, becuase-" She and Aang blushed. "because of _us. _I'm also kind of scared. I mean, what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you defeated the fire lord, the war's over, so now what?"

"Now we live our lives. That's what the monks taught me."

"Okay. I trust you." Katara smiled sweetly in such a way that make Aang want to melt under the warmth of her gaze. "Were're all here for each other, and it's going to be a long time before everything will be perfectly fine, after what the war did to the nations." Aang said. "Guys were here!" exclaimed Sokka. Katara gave Aang's hand one last squeeze and walked into the shop after her brother. Suddenly a painful elbow dug into Aang's side. "Oof!"

"Sorry Twinkle Toes."

"What was that for?"

"Remember? That's how I show effection."

"Oh ya." Toph signed and said the one thing that Aang would never expect to hear from Toph. "Your so lucky you have someone."

"What?"

"You have Katara."

"Ya, well I guess that she is pretty special. Wait, what do you mean?"

"Sokka has Suki, you and Katara have each other, Zuko has Mae... I don't know, it just seems fun to have someone you can relate to and talk to." This was the most Un-Tophish conversation he had ever had with her. "You'll find someone." he reassured her. "Ya, your right. I will enjoy my freedom while I can!" Toph exclaimed. "Thanks Aang!"

"No problem."

By the time Aang had entered the shop Sokka had already tried on four sets of armor, experimented with nine swords and three boomerangs. "The key to finding a good boomerang," he said "is the weight of it in your hand." Sokka threw a silver boomerang across the room narrowly missing Toph's head. "Hey! Watch it!" she boomed. "Sorry." said Sokka as the boomerang flew back into his hand. Sokka browsed the room more looking at helmets, spears, and other various weapons. "Sokka remind me again why your getting weapons." said Katara. "Ya, The war's over. Why do you need armor and stuff?" asked Aang. "I... just... I just do! Weapons are part of my identity!" Sokka exclaimed. "I mean, thats like asking Aang why he needs his staff, of Toph why she needs her, uh, feet." he said. "I need my feet to SEE, dumbo. And they're pretty good for walking too." said Toph. "Well, thats beside the point!" Sokka protested. "Whatever." said Zuko, ending the conversation. "Hey guys!" Aang said, an idea springing into his head. "Why don't we go swimming? I mean, it's a hot summer day! Why waste the heat inside?"

"Ya! Good idea Aang!" said Katara, who was glad for any excuse to go in the water. They walked to a nearby watering hole and laid out blankets and towels for their much needed period of relaxation. Aang dove underwater, and saw several fish who did not hesitate to swim as far away from him as possible. As Aang dove deeper a chilling sensation overwhelmed him. A couple of seconds later his eyes and arrows started glowing, and he felt himself entering the spirit world.

* * *

Spirit World Aang rose to the surface of the watering hole, and swam to the shore where he saw his friends staring at the glow coming from the bottom of the watering hole. "Hello Aang." said a deep voice from behind him. "Roku!"

"You have done well. You defeated the Fire Lord and restored peace to the four nations."

"Uh, ya. That was my job right?"

"It was, at the time. Now the avatar is being called on for a new job."

"What? What is it?"

"The Spirit Sisters. The ones who keep balance in this world, have gone missing"

"What? How is that possible? Their spirits right? How can spirits go missing."

"We believe that they have transfered into the mortal world. You and your friends must work together to find the sisters and transfer them back to the spirit world before the world falls out of balance." Roku's words echoed through Aang's ears, as he stated fading into the water. "Wait, Roku! What do you mean? Where are we supposed to find them? Wait, no!" but Roku had already disappeared, and Aang started gravitating towards his body. "Great, another quest." he mumbled to himself. "Just after I thought we could hang and relax." Aang's spirit converged with his body and everything went black.

* * *

"Aang! Aang wake up!" Katara's voice echoed through Aang's mind. "Katara?"

"Oh thank goodness!" she said. "We were getting worried Twinkle Toes" said Toph in a completely non-worried tone. "Roku came to me," Aang told them. "Well, what did he say?" asked Zuko. "He told me that two sisters are missing. They're spirits, but they're trapped in the mortal world. If we don't find them the world will be stuck in permanent imbalance"

"Dosen't sound too hard. Find a couple of spirits and bring them back to the spirit world before the world falls out of balance." Toph said. "Toph's right. We've been through harder challenges." Katara said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Ya!" exclaimed Sokka. "Bring it on spirits! We got you covered!"

"So how about we leave a couple of days after your dad comes?" said Aang to Sokka and Katara. "Um," started Zuko "I don't think we can wait that long. I mean we have to find them as soon as possible right? This is not really something we can take our time on."

"Zuko's right," Sokka said. "I hate to say it, but we just can't wait for my dad to show up. We need to leave soon."

"Are you sure?" asked Aang. "We're sure. We'd better get back to the house before it gets dark. We'll leave in the morning." Katara said. Aang smiled at her. "Thanks you guys. I can't tell you how much this means to me," Aang said. He smiled at all of them as the Gaang set off back home.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

So what do you guys think. Should I do it in first person with different points of view, or just leave it as it is? _**please review!**_


End file.
